1. Field
This relates to a case for a mobile terminal.
2. Background
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals may also support game playing, while other terminals may also be configured as multimedia players that receive broadcast and multicast signals. Terminals may be classified as mobile terminals or stationary terminals based on their degree (e.g., ease) of mobility. Mobile terminals may be further classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mount terminals based on a corresponding manner of portability.